The invention relates to a rotation system for a rotating, tilting reflector.
An arrangement of this type is already disclosed in DE-OS No. 32 37 484, wherein an adjusting block can be moved by means of a spindle parallel to the axis of a rotating shaft. On the shaft is arranged a sleeve which rotates therewith, and which is displaced together with the shaft by the adjusting block and converts the axial displcement via a tilting reflector into a tilting motion for a mirror or radar lever.